


Tempted

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [41]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @alittlestarling on tumblr.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Female Trevelyan
Series: Thea's Song [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @alittlestarling on tumblr.

_Her skin smelled like lavender. It was such an unexpected scent given her often prickly personality, but he knew he would now only ever associate it with her. Loghain’s paperwork lay forgotten on the desk, all his attention now focused on the woman straddling his lap as her lips traced a trail along his neck, nipping at his ear before moving to brush against his own mouth._

_“Theadosia…” he murmured, the simple act of saying her name making his heart race. “We shouldn’t…” But he knew the words were meaningless the moment he spoke them; knew how long he had wanted her just like this, in his arms, her body pressed against his._

_She laughed softly. “What?” She teased, her fingers working at the buttons on the front of her blouse. “Are you saying you have never thought about this? About us?”_

_“Every damn day, Theadosia,” he replied, cupping the back of her neck with his hand and pulling her into a deep, searing kiss. He felt more than heard the low moan of want that she exhaled, and he slipped his hands beneath the hem of her shirt to help her lift it over her head, fingers brushing the curve of her breasts as he did so._

_She leaned back then, in response to the furrow in his brow, gave him the maddening half-smile that drove him absolutely crazy in the best possible way. “I suspect we are both wearing entirely too much clothing. Any chance you would be willing to help me correct that?”_

_“I believe so, yes,” he replied, his hands moving to her hips to push the denim off of her ivory skin. “You are so beautiful, Theadosia.”_

_She leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers once more as she began unbuttoning his shirt._

_“I_ want _you Loghain.”_

He was suddenly jolted back to consciousness by the loud, obscenely cheerful beeping of his alarm clock.

“ _DAMN IT_ ,” he swore loudly, only just resisting the temptation to throw the offending appliance across the room. Instead, he took three deep breaths, trying to quell the frustration in his heart but doing absolutely nothing to help the physical results of his dream.

Giving up on any hope of falling back asleep and picking up where he left off, he rolled grumbling out of bed and made his way to the shower, his own hand picking up where his dream had so unhelpfully left off. He knew he should not be thinking of her… knew it was a heartbreak waiting to happen, but _oh_ how he wished it really was her there with him, her hands touching him in all the best possible ways while the taste of her lingered on his own lips. His heart began to race again as he imagined her on her knees, her mouth around him, and the look in her eyes as she tilted her head up to face him…

“You are an idiot,” he growled to himself after he had finished. “You are an idiot, and far too old for her, and too bitter, and-”

 _And I am absolutely crazy about her_.

He sighed, stepping out of the shower and drying off before returning to his bedroom to get dressed. He checked his phone and winced when he saw the text from Anora.

 _A: We will need to meet at some point today. We need to talk about the Peace Talks in Orlais_.

_L: We really don’t. I’m not going._

_A: I said we need to talk about it._

_L: I am not in the mood. I… I did not sleep well._

_A: …alright. What should I tell Thea?_

He frowned at the screen. He had not even realized Anora was expecting Theadosia that afternoon, and his daughter usually made a point of telling him if her friend was coming to the palace. A very direct point.

_L: What do you mean?_

_A: Exactly what I said. What should I tell her when she gets here and you are not there? She is going to ask._

_L: You did not mention she would be coming by._

_A: The situation has changed. If you would like, I could send her directly to your rooms. I have difficulty believing you do not want to see her at all._

Loghain sighed. That was the problem, wasn’t it? He _did_ want to see Theadosia. Desperately. Recently, it had been all he could think about, and he was beginning to fear what he had suspected all along: he was in love with her. Which meant having her come to his private rooms, especially when he was already feeling vulnerable, was a recipe for disaster. It was clever of Anora, really: she had played the one card she knew was guaranteed to work, and it had.

_L: I will come to your office. Just let me know when._

_A: Thank you, father. I do not think you will regret it._


End file.
